Doux souvenirs, au revoir
by SlthrngNbltyWrtnINnk
Summary: Translation being, Goodbye sweet memories, this one-shot is about Severus Snape. R&R please.


**A/N Au revios mémoir douces is French for Goodbye sweet memories**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

A severteen year old Severus Snape looked around. The house was falling apart, much like the clothes he wore as a boy. There were holes in the walls from his father's drunken rage, when Tobias would try to not hit Severus and Eileen. The carpeted floor was matted with mud, spilled whiskey, black hair, and many things that could not be identified. The broken windows were covered with plastic and wood. Why his mother never fixed them herself, he didn't know. Perhaps it was because of his father's hatred of magic. Perhaps she wanted to remember how infuriated Tobias would become when drunk. Maybe she just needed to remember all of the time when his fist would miss her, and would instead hit a window, a wall, a table, anything but her.

The room that Severus stood in was small. There was mold on the ceiling, and there places were water had obviously been leaking inside from, for many years. The smell of the place mad Severus want to puke. He had spent so many years there, but being away from the house and then coming back, was almost like never being there at all.

The couch look like it belonged in trash bin somewhere. There were food crumbs stuck in the fibers of the sofa. An old pack of his father's cigarettes sat squished between the padding and the back. There was even a bottle of whiskey still sitting on the arm. The table had long since been broken from his father's rage, but it still sat between the sofa and the caged fireplace.

Serverus walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the tall counters. He use to sit there when he was a boy, and watch his parents scream and fight. He hated his mum; he hated his dad. If they weren't in love, why did they get married? Why did they have him? Why couldn't they both have just shut up for once?

_The little boy stepped up onto the stool, and then pushed himself up onto the counter. His mummy and daddy were yelling again. The safest place to be, where he could still watch and listen, was in the kitchen. They almost never came into the kitchen. They liked to stay in the opposite side of the living room, far from where Severus was._

_His mum's black hair was falling out of it's bun and her black eyes were filled sorrow. His dad, on the other hand, held a bottle in his hand, his eyes filled with disgust. He approached her, dangerously, backing his mum against a wall. Her wand was in their bedroom, Severus knew because he saw it when he ran past it to get to the kitchen._

"_I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER TOUCHED YOU! NOTHINC GOOD CAME FROM IT! NOTHING GOOD HAD COME FROM ANYTHING THAT IS YOU AND ME! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" His dad yelled, causing both Severus and his mum to cringe. His mum recovered quickly though._

"_I'm not going anywhere, Tobias. If you could just back up some and put down that damn bottle, then we could work everything out. Everything could be good again, just like it use to be." His mum put her skinny hands on his dad's chest, but the were quickly pushed away._

"_You mean before I found out about you? You mean before you told me you were pregnant? You mean before I knew you were going to give birth to SOMEONE LIKE YOU?" His dad did back up though, but instead of putting down his bottle, he threw it against the wall across the room, nearly hitting Severus. Neither adults seemed to notice._

"_I told you I was sorry, Tobias. I should have told you. I shouldn't have ever kept it from you. I was just afraid that I would lose you. Can't you understand . . ." But his mum was cut short when his dad turned around and punched a hole into the wall right beside his mum's head._

_His mum jumped in fright, before leaning against the wall and sliding down to sit on the filthy carpet._

"_And you think that his is so much better, Eileen? And you don't think that maybe, just maybe, I would have been able to get over it if you would have only told me?" His dad's voice was no more than a dangerous whisper._

_The man looked down at his wife, before turning around and walking out the door, probably on his way to the bar._

_His Mum stood up with noticeably shaking legs, and ran over to the kitchen, grabbed Severus, and pulled him against her chest._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." That's all she would ever say. _

Severus shook the memory from his mind. He took his wand from his pocket and used it to clean and patch up the room. Things in the room began to fly in a frenzy.

The windows fixed themselves. The sofa was clean, the fireplace was no longer caged. The room looked better than Severus had ever remembered it looking.

The place was his now. All his. His father had finally drank himself to death, and his mother had left not long after. By law, the old broken brick house on Spinner's End was his now. And Severus was going to do his best to rid it of all the memories of his childhood.


End file.
